villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Justin Mckay
Justin Mckay is the main antagonist of the 1990 action horror crime thriller film Midnight Ride. He is an escaped psychotic mental patient who is suffering from a variety of psychosis such as Post Traumatic Stress Disorder manifesting in impulsive homicidal tendencies. He was portrayed by Mark Hamill, who also played the Joker and Ferris Boyle in Batman: The Animated Series, Ozai in Avatar: The Last Airbender, Darth Bane in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Hobgoblin in Spider-Man: The Animated Series, and The Trickster in The Flash Personality Justin Mckay is a deranged, impulsively violent psychopath with mental issues. However He also displays traits that he is ashamed that he cannot control his homicidal tendencies, which only occur in the spur of the moment to anyone who hurts him physically or emotionally. His habit of photographing his murders may stem less of collecting trophies than providing reminders that those people can no longer do him harm. This makes him a more pitiable misunderstood character who is less pure evil than just deeply disturbed. Biography Early life During his childhood, his parents were neglectful and abusive, notably his mother was a brutal alcoholic that savagely killed and mutilated his little sister, who she thought was having an incestuous relationship with her brother. So he killed her in return and photographed her death but was probably arrested and sent to a mental hospital by his father who may have been in some sort of law enforcement, it is here where he meets Dr. Hardy, who he sees as his best-friend. However, he still develops a dangerous personality where he kills people who harms or offends him and captures their dying moments on his Polaroid camera. It is implied this is because he was sent to another hospital where he was seriously mistreated prompting his escape and subsequent resurgence of his violent homicidal traits that Dr Hardy had managed to suppress through electro shock therapy. Midnight Ride Justin is first seen asking a female rental agent for a car so he can go to Hendersonville but he can't get one because he doesn't have a credit card. So in anger, he crumbles a sheet and throws at her before leaving. He later stalks and murders the rental agent on a beach as her murder is broadcast on a live news report. Along the rode, Justin meets a woman named Lara, who had an argument with her husband Lawson who happens to be a military police turned cop. Lara lets Justin in the car and starts being his driver. They stop at a hotel but while Lara goes to a payphone, Justin attacks and kills the hotel lady (off-screen) because she insults him and rips out her glass eye before photographing her homicide. They decide to leave but Lara later finds out what he did, (when she sees him fashioning a necklace out of the glass eye) and wants him to get out. However, Justin gets upset by this and decides to become hostile into forcing her to drive them to Hendersonville. They later stop to see a two people arguing but Justin stops this by threatening the man with a Jack knife. The woman trusts him and allows him and Lara to give her ride home. At her house, Justin takes her inside but she wants him to leave and calls Lara his "Wife". However when he reveals that Lara is not his wife, and wants to take her picture she gets scared and tries to protect herself from him by pinning his arm with a door but he manages subdue her in her room and slits her throat then starts gutting her (off screen) distressed that she hurt him. He leaves the house but sees Lara has left him, much to his anger. He kneels in the road, pretending to have been a victim of a hit and run, where he meets Lawson, who sees him as an innocent hitchhiker and gives him a ride. However when Lawson threatens to kill the "scumbag" that is with his wife, Justin pulls his knife out and threatens him before taking his gun. Justin points out he is not involved with Lara...yet and admires Lawson's magnum. When they get out of the car, Justin subdues Lawson, then ties to the front of the taxi and tries scaring him by threating to hit the back of truck, trying to crush Lawson's head between both vehicles. Then he runs out of fuel, so parks the car and tries to kill Lawson by rolling the taxi down a steep hill having him crash into oncoming traffic but Lawson escapes while the car collides into a car full of a few people, killing them. Justin takes a picture of this. Later, Justin encounters a cop who comes to investigate the incident. Justin offers him a picture but uses this as a distraction before shooting him (off-screen), which is heard by Lawson. He takes the dead cop's uniform and impersonates him. On the rode, he finds Lara and uses the cop disguise to stop her car. When she sees him, she now starts panicking before he pulls out a gun and jokingly says, "You're busted". To avoid being killed, she agrees to continuing being his driver. Along the rode, he shows her picture of his dead mother and she is horrified that he killed his own mother, causing her to call him a monster that has no right to be alive. However, one of the tires gets blown out an it forces them to stop. He pretends to let her go but secretly gives her a loose tire. He later breaks into a bus, kills the driver (by pistol whipping), and impersonates him (that part was off-screen). Later, he finds her on near the car and pretends to give her a ride. However when she goes to the bathroom, she is horrified to find the driver dead and tries to shoot him with Lawson's gun, but it's now broken because he used it to club the driver, so she decides to sit down in fear. While driving the bus, Justin starts talking about his tortured childhood but is interrupted by the cops. This involves a high-speed chase, ignoring Lara's pleas to slow down. This ends when the two cops crash and are killed in some explosion, much to his amusement but he accidentally crashes in to a gas station. Outside the bus, a cop encounters him but Justin warns him to put the gun down as he is holding a firearm on Lara. The cop does but Justin shoots him anyway in the head while Lara looks on in horror. More cops arrive and investigate. During the investigation, Justin stabs officer Ross with his Jack knife and mockingly hugs him as he dies. When the other cops find the bodies, they see Justin and aim but he shoots the tanks with a shotgun and causes an explosion, killing them while he laughs as they flay about on fire. Lawson shows up and Justin surprises him by driving through a garage door nearly running Lawson down before he drives away in a new car where he has tied up Lara. While driving again, he continues telling his backstory and finishes it before encountering Lawson but drives him off the road, before trading shots, damaging Lawson's car engine. In an unknown part of town, they get out of the car while a paramedic comes out to investigate but Justin has him unlock the ambulance before killing him (off-screen). Then he stops at a hospital to schedule an appointment with Dr. Hardy. Inside the hospital, he lies about Lara being a dangerous patient and starts tricking the receptionist into letting him see Dr. Hardy. He has an orderly help get Lara inside while the orderly ignores Lara's warning that Justin is crazy. They traveling in an elevator to a top floor where Justin gets a reunion with Dr. Hardy but the doctor is worried that Justin is suffering insanity. However, Lawson comes and tries to reason with Justin but only to run away when Justin tries to shoot him. In the shock room, Justin prepares to give Lara electric shock therapy but he possibly plans to kill her or make her as disturbed as he is. Hardy tries to reason with him, but is dismissed since Justin has started committing murder again after Hardy stopped being his doctor. However, Lawson stops him and the two start fighting until they reach the basement. Justin climbs onto a all terrain vehicle and knocks Lawson down. When he goes to ram Lawson again he ends up driving through a lit furnace setting him on fire. As he puts out the flames, Lawson gains the upper hand forcing Justin to head to the roof and ends the fight by throwing Justin over a railing and onto an electric grid, electrocuting the psycho into a death-like state. The next morning, Dr. Hardy seems to be offering an apology for Justin's actions but still feels for him, despite what he's done, stating he never had a chance at a normal life. However, Justin unknowingly survived due to being revived by having his heart resuscitated from some doctors for unknown reasons. In an elevator, Lawson and Lara reunite but Justin manages to get in by disguising himself as a patient. He grabs a hospital tool but the shattering glass attracts Lawson and Lara's attention, who are both possibly surprised that Justin is alive. As Justin is about to kill them, Lawson pulls out a gun concealed in a sling and shoots him in the forehead, killing him and ending his horrible actions once and for all. However, Lawson and Lara are left horrified by the events and by the final pitiful expression Justin gives them as he dies while the movie ends. Gallery Justinsweet.jpg|Justin mournfully begging for a ride Mr4.jpg|Justin using his cunning to force a potential victim to lower his weapon Mr13.jpg|Justin disguised as an ambulance driver attacks Protagonist Lawson with a bone saw McKay_death.png|Justin cackling after being electrocuted Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Kidnapper Category:Mature Category:Obsessed Category:Criminals Category:Torturer Category:Movie Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Delusional Category:Psychopath Category:Inmates Category:Deceased Category:Archenemy Category:Charismatic Category:In Love Category:Sadists Category:Stalkers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Revived Category:Tragic